Welcome to New York (A Vignette)
by TheHunkIsSprunk
Summary: A 3-part short story about Chloe and Max's dinner in the Big Apple (set in an alternate universe).
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: Reunion

Chloe stretched her lanky tattooed arm out, resting it on the top of the bench's backrest. Her right leg casually crossed, emitting an IDGAF attitude to the rest of the park goers. The "New York City" t-shirt she wore was similar to the one famously worn by John Lennon, a kindred spirit of hers. She attracted a few occasional stares but her privacy was left uninterrupted in a typical New York fashion. In the city that never sleeps, encounters with celebrities are considered as a staple for folks around here. Seeing a punk goddess minding her own business in Central Park was just a typical day for any New Yorker. Her blue eyes glued to the screen of her phone as her thumb swiped through the thousands of notification she received since the previous night's show. The messages were from agents, promoters, media personnel and friends congratulating Chloe on The Ravenous's sold-out show at the Bowery Ball. A congratulatory text from her manager read," Nothing but 5 stars for my gal xoxo," with hyperlinks attached. Those links directed Chloe to various articles from music publications covering her concert on the previous night. Rolling Stone called it "t _he night that rocked New York City_ ". NME gushed on the band's " _career-defining moment at the Bowery_ ". Consequence of Sound anointed Chloe as the Generation Y's " _own Debbie Harry or Joan Jet_ t" and questioned The Ravenous's next move as rumors of an imminent breakup rumble on in the press. "Oh boy," sighed Chloe. It seemed that the music world was in touch with her feelings of disillusionment. News spread fast in the age of technology.

* * *

The first gig she ever played was five years ago at some rundown bar in Arcadia Bay. Chloe needed to escape her monotonous life – especially after the death of her father, William. Music – or punk music to be exact – was that escape. Finding people to play with was not hard. At the time, there was a budding movement in Arcadia Bay's music scene after Skip Matthews made it big with his band, Pissheads. Chloe hung out with Skip a lot at the backstage after his shows and managed to get to know other aspiring musicians among his circle. This inspired her to jump onto the bandwagon and start her own band amid the blossoming indie rock scene in Arcadia Bay. Chloe and three others became The Ravenous and they started playing gigs in bars, nightclubs, basements, backyards – all over Arcadia Bay. Chloe even swallowed her pride and performed at Blackwell High for the privileged kids of the Vortex Club. They struck gold when the local radio took notice and invited the band to play a live set. Being the opening act for Skip's Pissheads also helped in getting their music out to the public. Since then, The Ravenous had released 3 full-length albums and played gigs all over the world from Coachella in California to Fuji Rock Festival in Nigata, Japan. Since the beginning, Chloe had a love-hate relationship with her life as a musician. Fame, fortune and rock n roll gave her the freedom to be who she always wanted to be. But the constant touring has left her body frail and her mind completely exhausted. She always felt homesick on the road despite wanting to get out of Arcadia Bay as long as she could remember. "How ironic," she thought. Lately, the friction between her and the rest of the band has left Chloe feeling isolated. Most bands would burnout after reaching their peak. Chloe spent the past 12 months arguing with her bandmates on creative issues while on tour. Last night's show at The Bowery Ball was the last gig for the tour to support the band's latest – potentially final – album. Chloe acknowledged that all good things must come to an end somehow.

* * *

Chloe slid her phone into the deep end of her right pocket, silencing the incessant noise from the music world. Her eyes shifted to the rowboats on the tranquil lake in front of her. She was too occupied to notice the scenic view afforded by the spot she was in at the time. The natural beauty of Central Park during the golden hour reminded Chloe of Arcadia Bay – her one and only true home. She sat still with her eyes gently closed, in a ruminative mood, soaking whatever was left from the sun before it set. She began to hear the sounds in her surrounding stripped down to their atomic level. The chirping of the birds sounded sharper. Laughters from nearby children sounded more vibrant, as if they were from her past life. In her state of mindfulness, Chloe began to see a montage of her childhood images – like pictures from a slide projector. In her daydream, she found herself in the backseat of her father's car, out in the open road. William looked alive and well, just how Chloe pictured him before his sudden departure. The next thing she knew, a vision of her and Max dressed as pirates also appeared. It seemed ironic that by fully being in the present, Chloe found herself transported to a past she could never escape.

Chloe began to hear an unrecognized voice echoing her name. As soon as she opened her eyes, Chloe was transported back to her real life location. A young blonde girl, not older than twelve, was standing in front of her. The girl sported a Ravenous t-shirt that looked slightly bootleg-y. She wore an angled bob similar to Chloe's iconic hairstyle. "Ch-chloe Pp-price?" she mumbled.

Chloe looked confused but it seemed obvious to her that the girl must be a fan. "What can I do for you, tiger?" asked Chloe while still in a daze.

The girl whipped out her phone and casually asked for a selfie. "I hope you dddd-don't mmm-mind. I dddd-don't kknow what to do with myself if I didn't ask."

Chloe pulled the girl closer and sat her on the bench she was sitting on. She wrapped herself around the girl and snapped a photo of them together using the young fan's phone. "What's your name, sweetheart?" asked Chloe in an attempt to make small talk.

"Daisy," answered the girl in a coy manner. The girl struggled to make eye contact with Chloe. Her head pointed downward to the soil beneath her like a shoegazer.

"Cute name. Well Daisy, I would be disappointed if that shirt of yours isn't a bootleg. The one from the official website is a total rip-off." Chloe delivered her line in a lighthearted manner without any snark to make the girl uncomfortable.

The girl raised her head to meet Chloe's eyes. She lit up, cracking an innocent, albeit bittersweet smile. "Uhhmmm, I jj-just wanted to tell you that your mmm-music inspires me. I listen to them every day to stay happy."

Chloe was touched by Daisy's kind gesture. She knew personally that compliments from children are always sincere. Chloe reached for Daisy's hands and felt the tremble in them. She also noticed that Daisy's arms had cuts that looked like they were self-inflicted. Chloe was compelled to ask her about the cuts but felt that it could put Daisy on the spot. She did not want to force a child to open up about her trauma. Chloe pulled Daisy closer to her body, embracing her intimately. "Whatever you are going through, you have to be strong. Don't let anyone tell you that you are worthless. We all have a place in this world" whispered Chloe into Daisy's ear.

Chloe removed one of her bracelets and placed them in Daisy's hand. "Let this remind you that we met today. Life is hard. It is strange. I had a shitty life when I was younger. Now I'm older, I'm still dealing with some shit. It never goes away. But there's always a reason to stick around. There's always a reason to listen to music. Or to make music. Or to do whatever you can to make yourself and the people around you feel better. That's the beauty in life. And I want you to always remember that, Daisy."

Daisy nodded casually. Tears began to pour out of her hazel eyes. They say never meet your hero because it will end in disappointment. Daisy learned firsthand that Chloe Price can never disappoint when making the people around her feel empowered. "Thanks Ch-chloe. You are more awesome that what I had imagined."

* * *

Chloe took out her phone to check the time. It was 7.45 in the evening. From the beginning, she knew that this meeting would not be on time. But she had nothing better to do in New York or anyone else to hang out with in this metropolitan. Plus, it has been two years since she last saw Max in person. Both of their lives had changed tremendously since their last encounter. Chloe heard that Max moved to New York for a fancy art program. Now that she was in New York, it would be a missed opportunity if she did not catch up with Max and share the details of their lives with each other.

Chloe felt the urge to light up her American Spirit cigarette but Central Park do not permit its park goers to smoke in its vicinity. Plus, she has gone cold turkey for months. Smoking was her go-to solution against boredom or even anxiety. Chloe was feeling anxious about the meeting. She has been waiting for nearly an hour without getting any text from Max to signify that she was on her way.

From a distance, she began to hear thumping footsteps approaching her direction. A young woman was walking hastily in high heels. She wore a sleeveless grey dress that fit her slender, petite figure. Her medium-length bang framed her heart shaped face perfectly, like a French New Wave starlet. The strap of her vintage leather bag hung loosely on her thin shoulder.

Chloe stood up from her bench and spread her arms out wide for an embrace. "I should be giving you shit for being late but you know I can never stay mad at you." Max sprinted toward Chloe in her high heels to reciprocate Chloe's gesture by lunging herself in for a passionate hug. The side of her face pressed against Chloe's right shoulder. "I'm sorry Chlo. Last minute meeting at the office. By the time I was on my way it was the rush hour at the subway."

Chloe squeezed her friend tightly the way she always did back when they were kids. She ran her fingers through Max's lock. She was stunned by how different Max look. The hipster fairy she knew from Arcadia Bay has grown into a sophisticated, suave young woman - one that would fit the aesthetic of this metropolitan. "Jesus, Max! You look so fucking gorgeous. I'm glad that you traded the hipster waif bullshit for this look."

Max cracked a wry smile and rolled her eyes simultaneously. She knew that Chloe was being sarcastic and straightforward at the same time – more toward the latter. "Corporate image. I guess this 'look' pays the bill," quipped Max.

"Being a purist never pays. Believe me, I know. You look really good Max and I mean it. Sexy hair. Fancy dress. Don't let me blab about those killer heels. You can stab some homeless dudes with those bad boys."

Max let out a childlike giggle. Chloe knew how to entertain her by saying the most outrageous things. "I gotta dress for the part. I work in ads now as a junior copywriter. Not everyone gets to be a rockstar."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "It's not easy out there for a musician. The moment that success knocks on your door, you're surrounded by leeches, bloodsuckers, vampires, sharks, all the swamp creatures who just want some piece of your pie – until you're left with the crumbles. All I can say is I'm proud of you, Max Caulfield. It seems like you are where you should be in life."

Max clutched Chloe's hand firmly. Her eyes sparked with joy upon hearing those words coming out of Chloe's mouth. "That means the world to me. I've been missing you like crazy. I listen to your songs every day, reading whatever I can find about you online. Good and bad. Just to feel closer to you."

Chloe burst into a fit of laughter which slightly puzzled Max. It seemed that Chloe found her moment of honesty to be somewhat humorous. "Dude, what the…. actual fuck?" asked Max with a crooked smile on her face. Seeing Chloe laughing uncontrollably like a mad person made her giggle.

"Listen! Reading what people say about Chloe Price online is not the right way to feel closer to your buddy AKA Chloe Price."

Max began to laugh along with Chloe despite the embarrassment she felt from her candid admission. A loud growl was heard from Chloe's stomach. The two girls laughed even harder. "You know what that means?" quizzed Chloe. The sun finally set in New York City. "It means that I have to feed your hungry ass ASAP. Its getting dark so we better hurry." Max assured Chloe that their 'dinner date' will be special. "Oh you're going to love where I am about to take you."

* * *

 **Author's note** :This story has been edited to remove typos. This story was written to give our heroines (eg. Max & Chloe) from Arcadia Bay the happy life that they deserve.

 **Last edit** : 16 August 2018


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: Dinner at Joe's

Chloe and Max arrived at West 4 Street subway station near Washington Square. They barely said anything to each other since they both hopped on their train in search of dinner. Chloe was mesmerized by everything surrounding her, savoring every single moment she was in. Being in New York City reminded her of a lofty promise a person once made to her. A person who once meant the whole world to her - Rachel Amber. Chloe hasn't seen or heard from Rachel since she left Arcadia Bay without telling anyone. According to a rumor, Rachel left Arcadia Bay for New York City and became an elite escort for high profile clients – Wall Street big shots and sleazy politicians who wanted to keep their 'private life' discreet. There was no substance to the rumor except it came from Chloe's trusted weed dealer down in Oregon who was also friends with Frank Bowers – Rachel's ex-boyfriend. Someone also told Chloe that Rachel had gone to Southeast Asia with her birth mother to start their lives anew together, teaching English to children in rural areas. Chloe wished the best for Rachel wherever she may be despite the heartbreak she felt earlier when the two broke-up – and when Rachel left for good without telling her. Rachel was Chloe's first true love. Chloe never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before and after Rachel. Ever since the end of their relationship, Chloe had troubles opening up to potential suitors.

The two walked down the road from the subway station without uttering a single word. Chloe followed Max closely from a few steps away.

"You're awfully quiet," said Max.

"Uhmm… I don't wanna ruin the moment, I guess. You weren't talkative either."

"I've been up since 6 in the morning. Today has been a hell of a day at work and I only had a chilli dog for lunch."

Chloe reached for her friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well, today is not that bad. You know why?" asked Chloe with a cheeky grin on her mug.

Max smiled back. "Because I have you with me."

The scent of freshly melted mozzarella, garlic and tomato sauce was wafting in the air, making a famished Chloe even hungrier. Max comforted Chloe by telling her that dinner was just around the corner. "We're getting closer. You can smell our dinner from here. I wasn't pulling your leg when I said that this is going to be special."

Chloe was feeling giddy with relief. "Bro, I could eat an Arabian stallion right now. Let's hurry," shrieked Chloe.

The two finally reached their destination – a local pizzeria in the heart of the Village called Joe's Pizza. Chloe was amazed by the _classic_ look the place had. This was how she imagined an authentic NYC pizzeria would look like. Max opened the door and held it for her special guest. "After you, mademoiselle." Chloe tipped her imaginary hat to express her gratitude.

The place had a simple décor like any other pizzeria out there. One thing that stood out for Chloe was the myriad of framed photos hung on a section of the establishment's walls. They were pictures of the famous patrons who had visited the place before - actors, musicians, even past presidents. Chloe saw at least three photos of Leonardo DiCaprio with an older gentleman she assumed to be the pizzeria's owner, Joe himself.

A classic jazz tune began to blare out from the speaker mounted on the wall.

" _Tall and tan and young and lovely  
The girl from Ipanema goes walking  
And when she passes, each one she passes goes – aaaaaah_"

Chloe swayed her body from side to side, prompting Max to join in her moment of euphoria. Seeing a carefree Chloe dancing without a care in the world was a 'Kodak moment' for Max. She took out a compact digital camera from her oversized leather bag and began snapping pictures of Chloe candidly. "Picture perfect," uttered Max under her breath.

 _"But he watch her so sadly  
How can he tell her he loves her  
Yes I would give my heart gladly  
But each day, that she walks to the sea  
She looks straight ahead, not at he..."_

The place was full to the brim. There were more people flocking in to get a taste of the Village's most famous pizza. Chloe was worried that they would not be able to secure a table for their 'special date'. Out of the blue, a stout middle-age man from the cash register began to call out Max's name. He yelled, "Yo, Maxine! C'mere kiddo." The man wore a bright red cap with no political slogan attached to it and a plain white t-shirt. His face was nearly as red as his cap with stubbles sprawling across his cheeks. At about six-feet-five-inches, he was the tallest person in the room, making him hard to miss in a sea of people.

"Hey Dean! Busy night, huh?" greeted Max.

"Just like every other night." The man, or Dean as Max previously implied, had a thick Bronx accent like the one you hear in those Hollywood mafia movies. He switched his attention to Chloe. "I see you finally bring your rockstar buddy here down at Joe's, eh Maxine?"

"I know. I've been dreaming of this day since the first time I came here. Dean, meet Chloe Price. My partner in crime back in Arcadia Bay and now, the world's most beloved punk goddess."

Dean gave Chloe a warm, friendly smile and extended his hand. "Pleasure to have you here, Miss Price. I'm Dean Romano. You can call me Dean."

Chloe shook Dean's hand with a smile. He had a strong grip which took Chloe by surprise. "Please, drop the formality. Call me Chloe. The pleasure is all mine, Dean."

Dean looked excited to finally meet Chloe. She guessed that Max had been telling all kinds of things about her to Dean.

Dean grabbed Max by her shoulder and slowly dragged her closer to him even with the counter being there in between them.

"Listen, Chloe. This kid get butterflies every time she talks about you. She keeps telling me, 'Dean, Dean! My best friend back in Oregon, Chloe, she's like this badass punk rocker who plays concerts all over the world. She's the real deal, a big star. She loves pizza so I'm gonna bring her here one day, Dean. You're gonna make her the cheesiest, most delicious pizza that Joe's had ever made. She's gonna love this place. I swear I'm bringing her to Joe's Pizza, Dean'."

Max began to blush. Her face was turning red, making her and Dean both look like two _oompa loompas_. Chloe was left in stitches at the sight of those two.

"You're lucky to have grown up with this kiddo and to still have her as a friend. She's as sweet as sweethearts go," added Dean.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I've been telling her that all the time! She never believes me. See, Max? Even Dean finds you to be irresistibly…sweet."

Max cackled with full of mirth. She tried changing the subject before things get awkward. "So, Dean. Is there any chance we might get a table? This place looks packed."

"You ain't even gotta worry bout it, Maxine. Uncle Dean got you covered. I got a table for you and Chloe right at the corner over there. Those brats occupying them now? They're my sister's kids. You wanna sit now? I give em the signal. They'll scram."

Max was hesitant. "Are you sure that is okay?"

Chloe on the other hand did not mind one bit. "You hear him, Max. He's the boss. Of course it is okay. You are the boss around here right, Dean?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm more of a _consiglieri_ around here. My Uncle Joe is the _godfather_. I'm just helping him out to keep this joint running."

"Cool, cool, cool. In that case, I believe Max and I would like our table to be ready now."

Dean stuck his fingers at the tip of his pouting lips and whistled in the direction of his nephews. Two young men stood up from their seats to give Chloe and Max their table. Dean accompanied both of the ladies to their table and took their orders. "Any drinks, gals?"

Max placed the order on behalf of the table. "Give us two _Stewart's Orange 'n Cream_ , thanks. Chloe, ditch your Diet Coke. You wanna have this with your pizza."

Chloe trusted Max's judgement. Between the two, she always had the best taste in everything.

"Two sodas coming right up. Your pizza will be ready in five minutes. As soon as you texted me that you were on your way, I made sure the boys had it prepared. The cheesiest, most delicious one we've made – not ever but at least for today, I can guarantee. I'mma bring it out for you guys in a while. It's on the house, this one."

Both Max and Chloe were surprised by Dean's generous gesture. Max stood up and gave Dean a hug. She looked almost childlike next to the gigantic Dean. "You're the best. Thank you so much."

Chloe threw her hands in the air. "Dean, my man. You're hella awesome! I'm telling all my followers to visit this joint."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. You gals enjoy."

As soon the drinks arrived, Max raised her bottle up in the air to make a toast. "Chloe, after all these years, the one thing that I am most thankful for is having you in my life. Who knew that years after our swashbuckling pirate days, we would be here together having pizza in New York City – my new home? I know life has been difficult for you after William died. I wish I was there with you when you were grieving. But your strength has made the person you are today and I couldn't be prouder than I am right now. The fact that you are this fucking rockstar, it makes me love you even more. It all feels like a dream. I am glad that we are here today, together, still as friends, after the shit we went through. May our friendship lasts until the end of time. Cheers!"

Chloe raised her bottle and clinked it against Max's. "L'chayyim. I love you too, _Maxine_."

The two chugged their sodas until their bottles were half-empty. An upbeat jazz instrumental was playing in the background, setting a relaxed mood for the diners at Joe's. Chloe found herself lost in Max's eyes that were gazing directly into hers. Chloe always felt that Max's eyes were her most valuable assets. They made her look innocent and naïve which contributed to her childlike qualities. Plus, they gave Max the vision to be this talented photographer that she was.

"I heard your concert last night was the bomb! I'm sorry I wasn't there to witness it."

"Don't sweat about it. I didn't expect you to be there anyway," shrugged Chloe.

Max felt hurt by Chloe's aimed dig at her. It seemed that Chloe hasn't let go of her grudge when Max moved to Seattle right after William's death. "Chloe, please don't do this to me. I hate it when you are mad at me. I really tried to go to your concert but I was too busy with work. Please, you gotta believe me. "

Chloe looked visibly annoyed by Max's whinging which was common in their friendship. "Alright already! Of course, I believe you. Trust me, it is no big deal. Yeah, the concert was hella dope. Probably the best one I'd ever done."

Max placed her head down, avoiding Chloe's hawkish stare."That makes me feel even shittier for missing it."

"I'm not sure when I'm gonna do the next one," moaned Chloe.

"So it's true then? You're quitting the band?"

Chloe did not want to lie to her best friend. She admitted, "Probably. I don't know, man. The last five years have been one long rollercoaster ride and I wanna get off that ride because I'm feeling a little sick."

Max tried to dissuade Chloe from making such decision. "Dude, you can't be cereal? What you do with The Ravenous is so special, I would kill to be able to do it myself. You're so talented, Chloe. You are so blessed for having this awesome life as a musician, touring the world, playing for millions of people who love your music. Maybe you should to take some time off to think it through?"

Chloe let out a huge sigh. "You're right. That's why I'm here with you right now. I need a breather for sure."

"I heard that you live in Portland nowadays?" asked Max.

"You heard right. That way, I can travel easily to visit my mom without having to stay in Arcadia Bay. But I'm barely at home due to work."

"So, when are you going back there?"

"I have a flight from JFK to Portland tomorrow at noon."

"Just cancel it. Stay in New York. I have a spare room in my apartment. Maybe this place can give you the inspiration that you need before you make any major decision regarding your band," pleaded Max.

"I don't know, man. I kinda like Portland and I have a house there. The least I can do is delay my flights for a couple of days. But I need to get my shit from the hotel though if I am going to crash at your place."

"Okay, no pressure. Let's just enjoy our dinner and not think about anything else for a moment."

The aroma of a freshly baked pizza filled the air at Joe's. From their table, Chloe and Max saw Dean walking out of the kitchen holding a large pie. "God, I hope that is ours," prayed Chloe. Dean stopped by at their table and laid the pizza down for the two. "Here you go, gals. Classic Joe's. Nothing but fresh mozzarella and pepperoni. Enjoy."

Both Chloe and Max each grabbed a slice. The mozzarella made it perfect for the two to stretch the cheese by pulling their slice from the rest of the pie. "Wait! Hold that pose," barked Dean. Both Chloe and Max froze like mannequins. Dean ran to the kitchen in a rush. Few seconds later, he came back with a camera. "Okay, gals. This one is for the wall. Now everyone, say cheese! Pun intended."

"Cheese!," cheered Chloe and Max with their pizza slices stretched out in a "cheese pull". A bright flash burst in unison with a clicking sound. "Thanks a lot, gals. I'll send a copy to you too, Maxine. Now dig in!"

Chloe ungracefully stuffed her slice of pizza onto her face, munching it like a rabid animal. Her bad table manner incited a riot of laughter from Max. "Max, this is soooooo gooood! Best pizza I've had in years," mumbled Chloe with her mouth full.

"I knew you were gonna love it."

The two enjoyed their dinner and swapped stories of their unique lives with each other. They both came a long way from a picturesque seaside town in Oregon to be having dinner in an authentic New York pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3: Apartment Story

The midnight breeze was surprisingly strong and cold, sending shockwaves to a weary Chloe. After the incredible dinner at Joe's Pizza, she just wanted to get back to Max's apartment to end her long day in the Big Apple. The two were too full to finish their dinner back at Joe's so Chloe was carrying a corrugated cardboard box filled with the leftovers. Max lived a few miles away from the pizzeria hence it was convenient for them to walk back home. The long midnight stroll reminded Chloe of her late-night walks with Rachel back in Arcadia Bay. The former lovebirds would stay up all night, loitering the streets of Arcadia Bay when the rest of the town was asleep. Chloe had a gift of finding momentary bliss in solitude. Whether she was walking down an empty street at midnight or getting lost in her punk rock performance, Chloe was able to transport her mind to a lonely place – free from her demons.

Last night was a riot for Chloe. The adrenaline from the show was still running in her veins. She started to wonder if it was the final act of her illustrious career as the frontwoman of a popular punk band. " _The rest of the bands are probably holed up in the hotel, enjoying their time without me. Maybe crashing at Max's place won't be so bad_." Chloe's doubt had dissipated. She was sure that staying with Max - at least for the night – could give her the breathing space she needed to plan her future.

The streets were surrounded by brick buildings that looked like they were built from the 19th century. Greenwich Village had a unique charm to it that made it a hub for artistes back in the 50s and 60s. Chloe began to understand why Max chose the Village as her home in New York. The area had a vibe that attracts white-collar millennial hipsters – especially those with money. It seemed to her that Max had made it big to be able to afford to live in such an affluent neigborhood.

After walking for about 15 minutes, they two came to a halt in front of a bright colored brick building at the end of the street.

"Welcome to _mi casa_."

Chloe was impressed. "I'm guessing you're making a lot of banks in New York, eh?"

Max grinned in embarrassment. "It's just a normal apartment. Nothing really fancy. You'll know more inside."

The two entered the building's front entrance corridor and started to ascend the stairs. "My apartment is on the third floor. So don't give up yet."

Chloe still had energy to climb the stairs despite her physical weariness. "I wouldn't have my job if I wasn't fit!"

* * *

Max's apartment was a bit narrow but its minimalism gave it the breathing space it had. The living area was connected to the kitchen. There were two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms' door was wide opened but it looked vacant. There was nothing inside except a bed, a fitted closet and an office desk. The other bedroom was Max's own bedroom.

Chloe placed the pizza box on top of the small round dining table in the living area. The living area was slightly barren. Besides the dining table, there was nothing else except for a long red couch, a flat-screen TV with a decoder and a DVD player connected to it, and an acoustic guitar placed in its stand.

Max took off her high heels by kicking them off her feet. She approached Chloe for some help with her dress.

"Help me with the zip?"

Chloe pulled down the zip of Max's dress in slow motion, gradually unveiling her bony, naked back.

"I wonder what you do without me," smirked Chloe.

"I'd just do it by myself then. But since you're here, you've definitely earned the privilege."

Max walked straight into the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator. She took out the bottle opener from the cabinet and popped the cap off the bottle.

"Here, have a drink. I'm gonna get a shower real quick and we'll chill out here after I'm done. You stay put."

Chloe grabbed the beer from Max's hand and proceeded to sit on the couch. She took a sip of the cold, crisp beer that tasted a bit too sweet for her taste. " _Hipster beer. Max is such an amateur_ ," she thought. Chloe got off from the couch and walked towards the window. The streets looked peaceful at night, a far cry from the hustle and bustle of New York City in the daytime. She began to contemplate about leaving her band and Portland for New York. Maybe a new life elsewhere was what she needed to get her creative juice flowing.

Chloe placed her drink on the dining table without finishing it. She grabbed the acoustic guitar nearby and started to pluck the strings. She played an arpeggio in the G chord to D and then to C. In a whispery voice, she sang:

 _Blackbirds, they fly  
With no reason in trying to stay  
When all you say is goodbye  
Just spread your wings  
Hasta la vista Arcadia Bay_

  
Chloe strummed the guitar fiercely in the same chord patterns as before. She sang, this time with more angst in her voice:

 _When you were gone  
With this winter at home  
I'm stuck here waiting all alone  
For the summer to come  
It's your love that I long for,  
Deep down I know you're really gone_

* * *

Max walked into the living room, looking fresh out of the showers. She wore a white tank top and a pink hot pants that complemented her petite _derrière_. She wore her hair in a bun with her long locks tied up.

"Hey, I heard that. Is it a new song that you wrote?"

"Yeah. It's called 'Really Gone'. Something that I've been working outside of my band."

"I dig it. You're getting better with the acoustic."

"Thanks dude. It's not finished yet. I need some inspiration to get this one done… and the rest too."

"The rest? There's more?"

Chloe opened up to Max about her plan.

"I've been thinking about leaving the band to pursue my own solo project. Just me alone with the help of a small backing band hopefully. I'm toning down the punk for something more folkish. Maybe folkish punk? So I'm thinking about writing acoustic songs for this project. Nothing heavy like my work with The Ravenous."

Max lit up, giving her friend the seal of approval.

"Chloe, that sounds amazing. I know you can do it. Just think of it as a new adventure in your musical career. Even Paul McCartney had to leave The Beatles."

"You know I'm more of a John Lennon girl?"

Max giggled.

"Of course you are! So - for this new project - are you gonna use your real name?"

Chloe put her head down for a moment and cracked a wry smile.

"No. _Daughter of William_ ," whispered Chloe.

"Pure badass," shrieked Max who was in utter joy. She took it as a sign that Chloe would be staying in New York to finish the songs and start her new project.

"So this means you're staying in New York?" asked Max.

"I guess so. For a couple of days. I need to get back to the hotel tomorrow and tell my crew that I'll be staying here. And also get my stuff."

Max reached for Chloe's hand and led her to the empty room next to her bedroom.

"I share this apartment with my roommate who was at Parsons with me. She did her MFA in fashion studies a while ago."

Chloe was a bit confused. "Wait, what's an MFA?"

"Master of Fine Arts. I'm doing mine at the same school but I'm doing on photography."

"Okay, gotcha!"

"So my housemate, her name was Mathilde. She just moved back to France after completing her MFA. So I have no housemate at the moment. It would be awesome if you'd just move in with me here.

"Woah, woah, woah! You know I can't just move in like this. I have other stuff to take care back in Oregon too."

Max meekly nodded her head in disappointment.

"I get it, Chlo. Take all the time you need to think it through. If anything, I can talk to the owner about you moving in. He'll be able to help you for sure."

"The rent here must be expensive. I'm surprised you're able to pay for it. You must be earning hella cash at your job."

"The job definitely helps but it was easier since I split the bill with Mathilde. The owner was also generous by charging us slightly below market rate."

"Sounds like your landlord is Santa Claus himself. Too good to be true!"

Max chuckled. "Oh! I think forgot to tell you about who the owner of this apartment is!"

"Who is it?"

"You are not gonna believe me!"

Chloe was getting impatient. "WHO?"

"Nathan Prescott!"

Chloe burst out a huge laugh. She was joined by a jovial Max who laughed along too.

"Get the fuck outta here! _Prickscott_?"

"Oh man! You're being an ass. Yes, he was the biggest douche back in Arcadia Bay but now he's mellowed down. Really sweet guy."

Chloe wiped the tears off her eyes. Finding out that Nathan Prescott was the owner of Max's apartment had left her in stitches.

"That made a lot of sense. I heard he's running his family's real-estate business in New York. But charging you below the market rate is not a business savvy move."

"Well, I've helped him with his sister's art show at MoMa. I was the photographer at the event. Didn't charge him a single dime. So I guess he returned the favor."

"Okay. Maybe he isn't that bad after all."

"Chloe, if I remember correctly, didn't you play for him and the rest of the Vortex club back when you were starting out for The Ravenous?"

Chloe covered her face with her palms in jest.

"Dude, don't remind me of that shit. We all gotta do what we gotta in life just to get by."

"Spoken like a true hustler. Word!"

The wall of Max's bedroom was covered with photographs taken by her. Some were Polaroid prints and others were normal prints. Some of the photos were that of Chloe and Max. There was a photo of the two as children dressed in pirate costumes. There was also a picture of Chloe rocking on the stage in one of her earlier shows. Chloe recognised most of the people in Max's photos - family members, friends from Blackwell.

"Hey Max, y'all looked so cute in this photo," said Chloe while pointing to a photograph with a male compatriot.

"Gosh, I miss Warren. The one who got away."

"Where is he now? I haven't heard about him in ages," quizzed a curious Chloe.

"Last I heard, he was a research assistant in MIT. He's always been a nerd. I'd only see him on Facebook. We would like each other's photos. Leave comments on them. Those sort of stuff."

"The one that got away huh?" teased Chloe.

"He is engaged to Brooke Scott. They got together when they both joined MIT as freshmen."

"You should have given him a chance back then. He was all over you."

Max let out a huge sigh.

"I know but I'm happy now. This city is full of hot, single guys. My Tinder is constantly blowing up with requests. So it's all good."

"You little fuckslut!"

Max moved closer to the edge of her bed. She got down on her knees, stuck her head under her bed and started to rummage around.

"Need any help down there?" asked Chloe.

Max pulled out a mini turntable under her bed.

"Can you get my vinyl records? It's in a cardboard box in my closet."

Chloe opened Max's closet in search of her vinyl records. Inside was full of Max's clothes mostly dresses and shirts for work – something the old Max wouldn't be caught wearing. Under the clothes was a storage box filled with vinyl records. Chloe took them out of the closet and started pulling the vinyl records one by one.

"Herbie Hancock, Stan Getz, Miles Davis. Hey Max, I didn't know that you're into jazz."

Max lifted the turntable up from the floor and started walking out of her room.

"I started digging jazz back in college. My professor introduced me to Charles Mingus and I was immediately hooked with the whole genre! I still listen to my indie rock though," shouted Max as she walked to the living area.

"Eclectic taste my hipster friend!"

"Hey, Chloe! Get those records out here!

* * *

Chloe slouched in her seat, feeling fatigued from her long day. She kept fidgeting as she craved for her habitual nicotine fix. She knew that Max would not permit to smoke inside her apartment. Plus, she was trying to quit her bad habit. The thought of leaving her band to pursue her own solo project made her feel excited but also anxious. New York City is a place saturated with artists and creatives. Moving out here would allow Chloe to explore and navigate the vibrant art scene. Her show at the Bowery last night proved that New Yorkers are into artistic endeavors that are wild and imaginative.

Max laid down her turntable next to the red couch Chloe was sitting on. She took out one of her vinyl records out from its storage, placed it on the platter and lowered the stylus onto the record. A crescendo of post-rock instrumental began to blare out from the turntable's internal speaker. The instrumental grew more intense and melodic. A soaring voice began to croon over the instrumental.

 _Let's just forget  
Everything we said  
Everything we did  
Best friends and better halves  
Goodbyes  
And the autumn night  
When we realized  
We were falling out of love_

"God, you just have to play this song," complained Chloe.

Max was surprised by Chloe's reaction.

"This was our song, remember?"

"That's the problem. I hate getting nostalgic when I am far away from home."

Max playfully dived onto the couch, her head landing on Chloe's lap. Chloe began stroking Max's fringe gently as if she were a pet.

The sight of Max lying on her lap with "Never Meant" playing on the background evoked bittersweet memories for Chloe. She was reminded of her carefree adolescence in Arcadia Bay, back when she was just a rebellious teenage girl.

"Stay here with me. Electric Ladyland Studios is just around the corner. You can record your new solo album there. Let this town gives you the inspiration you need," pleaded Max.

"I wish I can give you an answer right now. Let me decide in a few days' time. Would love to work on my solo stuff at ELS though."

"Fine. By the way, I have to work on my thesis for my MFA program. It would be cool you stay here and help me out."

"How can I help?" asked Chloe.

"I was thinking of taking intimate photos of you working on your newest record for my thesis. Will be super meta as the project is a reflection of two artists working on their respective craft."

"Based on what you described, I'd give you an A+ on the spot."

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Like I said earlier. Will decide on a few days' time."

"Okay, okay! I won't force you. It's entirely up to you. I just want things to be like they used to. My life is not the same since I left Arcadia Bay for college. I've been so blessed to be able to do what I love to do in life. And New York City! Holy shit! It's a great place to call 'home'. But things aren't the same. I feel like a stranger out here in this big city. I miss the simple life that Arcadia Bay afforded me. I miss not having to worry if I'll be late for work or if my photos aren't good enough. I miss having you around, making fun of everything there is in life."

Chloe leaned forward to kiss Max's forehead. She was moved by Max's honest admission. For her, life changed radically when her music career took off. Although life became better, the anxiety of becoming a public figure was too much for her to bear. A new beginning was clearly needed. Chloe knew that this was the opportunity she needed to start life all over again.

"Okay. I'll stay with you," whispered Chloe.

The two cuddled on the couch as the song from the turntable lingered in the background.

 _Not to be overly  
(Overly) dramatic_ _  
_ _I just think it's best  
'Cause you can't miss what you forget_


End file.
